Battleground: Truth hurts
by Someone who isn't important
Summary: Can Humphrey and Kate survive the conflict to take back Earth from the Aliens?Plus, a terrible secret is revealed that could shatter everyone's understanding of this war!M for Language, and violence.
1. Joy

**A.N. Hey there. I would like to dedicate this story to both****Deafstalker**** and ****Shinigamilover2 **** They have stuck with me since I started writing and have encouraged me in many ways. So, the next book in the story of Battleground: Jasper! This will be the conclusion of the battle for Earth. In later books they will head off to conquer the alien... oops spoiler. Anyway, in reviews please make a guess as to who the aliens are and why they have attacked, if you get the species though you'll probably get the reason. Wow... Longest Authors note I've ever written. And I'm STILL talking. Thank you for your extended support and I will send a Preview of the next chapter to anyone who reviews.**

** Battleground: Jasper! **

** Book Two: The Truth.**

** (Formal Cover Edition)**

** Chapter One: Joy.**

**Kate's P.O.V.**

I was worried, Humphrey still hadn't woken up. It had been three days since we had first arrived here, and Humphrey was healing... very slowly. If we had some proper medical equipment it would go quicker. But, the only place we could find a Quick Heal Station was at Jasper City Hospital. I was willing to take the risk but no one else was. I knew why though, the enemy had set up an HQ on the 34th floor of the building across the street. The hospital's roof was always guarded by Snipers, the entrances were blocked by soldiers. The only way in was to blast your way through either of them, but you couldn't do that without alerting the HQ and having every soldier in the city after you. It seemed impossible but, hey love had gotten me this far, at least Humphrey was still alive.

**Unknown P.O.V.**

It was a slow day. The things that inhabited this planet hadn't put up much fight today. I was on the 34th floor of a local office complex. This place wasn't too important. Hell, I'd opted to just nuke the place and be done wit it. But noooo, it was _Strategically important!_ I rolled my eyes, this was just another back-water assignment on another back-water world. Oh well, like I hadn't gotten used to that in the last decade of military service. Due to the effects of a chemical compound called BE-3C The life span of a normal person was a century and a half. I decided that today I would go for a walk out on the roof. When she stood up and walked towards the elevator no one noticed the small opening hole in the chair she had been sitting in facing the window.

**Oh look another Unknown P.O.V!**

_Shit!_ I thought as my prey stood up and got in an elevator. I switched to my X-Ray scope and watched her progress up to the top of the building. I talked into the mic. on my chest and the thin but super-strong, cloth-steel cord attached to my harness started reeling in to the winch on the roof of the building. Much faster than the target's elevator. When I got close enough I grabbed the ledge and a black-gloved paw stuck out to give me a hand up. "Thanks." I grunted as I pulled myself up with the help of the other paw. "Did you kill the Bitch?" I hated it when they talked like that, even if it was the most despicable woman in the world you still don't insult a woman. We're assassins but hey, we can still keep a respectful attitude. I just shook my head though and lay down on the edge of the roof. Waiting for my target to arrive on the roof.

It only took about half a minute. I quickly drew a bead on her and decided it would be quicker and easier to take a headshot. I lined up the crosshairs and made adjustments for wind and distance. I made a quick apology to the one whose life I was to take. I twitched and a high-caliber round passed across the street and hit but not where I wanted it to. A soldier had crossed the path of the bullet and as it was said, had 'Taken one for the team'. The bullet was instantly fatal, but passed through to my target but about two feet below where I had aimed. A wound opened in her stomach and came out through her hip. In shock the commander of the enemy forces in the area just stared at the gaping hole in her hip and the smaller hole in her stomach. Then, the shock wore of and she fell to the ground. It was more painful this way but it would do the trick. I knew she would die, the blood-loss would take care of that. But I felt a connection to her and people like her. Ordered to some god-forsaken place and forced to do something. She had been a soldier like me. "Pack it up we're going home." I said as I walked towards our transport.

It was a gunship, stealthy and silent it could cloak using the same technology as the Prowler assault vehicle and the Harbinger stealth tank. Unfortunately, that wouldn't really help with the sky-full of enemy aircraft. The _other_ reason it was a gunship, it had big guns. The top was black so that anything that caught it unaware wouldn't be able to see anything. The bottom was blue, for the same reason. However, the middle was neither, it was a deep fiery red, with two meanings. _One, danger_ to our own people and _Two, Go to Hell_ to anyone else. This was kept up by the no less than five weapons batteries situated on the hull in varying places. Each had two missile launchers, a laser, and a plasma cannon. The one on the top, belly, and nose each had a special weapon. On the top was a projectile AA cannon, on the bottom a bomb module, and imbedded in the nose was prototype particle gun. The weapon extended back a few feet into it's own generator, if it was hooked up to the main battery it would fry the whole aircraft. Not something anyone wanted to do.

It would be a fight, but it wouldn't be long. One way or another they would go out of here. Everything was packed up in the cargo hold and we took off. The first to notice us was a little recon plane flying big circles around the area. It didn't explode from the AA shot, it just disintegrated is the best word, but still not quite right. This drew the attention of almost every other plane and ground cannon in the city. Someone came up and sat in the co-pilot's seat next to me and put on the headset. It was my brother John. "Hey, I know you don't feel good about what happened back there. But Mark, you know we have to do stuff like this again. Think about what they've done to us. All the women and children they've killed how many more they will kill before this is over. That was just one step closer to defeating them. We at least have ships in orbit now. They don't, if you have to... do it for Lizzy okay?" _Lizzy_ my daughter, this war had claimed many lives. Including the mom she never knew, my wife that I had loved to the fullest extent of my heart, taken by the cruelty of one of the enemy soldiers who killed her, and laughed.

She had died in my arms, tearing away everything in my heart, everything but the compassion I reserved for Lizzy. She was two years old, and would grow up in the middle of a war with no mother. I was shaken from my thoughts by a loud explosion and a shudder went through our ship. _That was a close one_ I thought. Now was not a time for thinking and I hastily set a group of maneuvers that would swing our nose into firing position six times. "Okay I'm gonna switch the firing controls over to you John, be ready and take as many shots as you can." I began the twists and turns as more missiles and bullets flew in. Each time the viewport slid around to the enemies behind us several bolts of pure white struck out with pin-point accuracy and blew away wings and weapons on the enemy craft lighting the outsides up from the heat of miscellaneous particles forced together and expelled from the nose of the gunship. They backed off a little to give themselves more room to move around. So I took a chance, right as we were about to swing around again, I pitched downwards and brought the top battery to bear in all it's underestimated glory. The enemy planes had begun to dodge the expected particle bolts, but they never came. Instead the 6000 RPM Anti-Air cannon began spewing as many rounds as it could on full auto. Dodging the much slower particle bolts and plasma bursts was a whole different story than trying to avoid the wall of depleted-uranium non-explosive rounds tearing through the air towards them.

The planes tried to reverse into more appropriate patterns as the wall of metal slammed home. I'm sure it was hectic over there as they tried to make out alive through that hail. The plasma and missile arrived after that, but we were already gone. We had activated the stealth plates and were soaring away. It would take us a while to get back but we would. There were few pockets of resistance left in the North American continent. But, our little group had heard that there was one in Jasper that was pissing the hell out of the local headquarters. We were gonna find them and hook up with that group.

**Kate's P.O.V. **

It was early, the soft light of the shuttle was very easy to look through though and since I spent most of my day in here I was used to it. A small sound drew my attention, it wasn't really heard as much as felt. A rustle of fabric. Humphrey was tossing and turning in his unconscious sleep. I went over and lay down wit him, wrapping my forelegs around Humphrey. My head was snuggled into his chest fur when I felt something. I brought my head up and Humphrey's eyes started to flutter open. He moaned, it wasn't exactly pain. More like the groan of someone who had been sleeping on a hard mattress, which he had been. When Humphrey's eye's opened and adjusted to the light he started to cry. "Kate? Is it really you, or am I in yet another dream?" He was awake, I wrapped him in a hug as tight as I could, and whispered in his ear, "No, not another dream. This is real." I had tears in my eyes but I didn't care. Humphrey was awake and I was overflowing with joy.

I pulled away from the hug and kissed him right on the lips. If this was a dream, than it was the best in my life. The kiss lasted for at least a minute, then someone giggled. I turned around and there was Lily, standing in the door laughing her head off. Then Humphrey lifted his head and Lily stopped laughing. "This is definitely not a dream, if it was then we wouldn't have been interrupted." he looked at Lily in a way that said, "Please leave and close the door behind you." Lily left and did indeed close the door. I leaned back down and gave Humphrey one more kiss before he started drifting off to sleep again, but this time a real sleep. Kate was there to sleep with him until the sun was high in the sky.

**Wow it's been a while Humphrey. How do you feel about your current position? _"Holy crap that hurts. OHHHH! I have a killer headache!_ Ok then, you heard it folks right from the wolf's mouth. We now return you to your normal programming.**

**Humphrey's P.O.V.**

I woke up and saw Kate sleeping beside me, I could remember what happened when I first woke up. I didn't want to wake Kate up, so I just lay there and watched her sleep. When she finally opened her eyes I was looking right back at her. I was lost in the depth of her eye's, I wanted to stay here forever and never move. But, the door opened and a figure stepped in and started talking. "I heard you were awake from Lily but I didn't quite believe her so I figured that I should come in and check on you." I knew the voice but couldn't quite place it. The light was turned up so that the new person could see better after just coming out of the sunlight. "Oh, I see your busy I'll come back later." The person was Nicole. One of my officers, she was my navigator. But if she was here too than...

"No, it's okay. I've been asleep long enough. Nicole, what happened to the ship?" She explained what had happened to me and the ship. It was a pretty long story, at least half an hour. Kate had gotten up and changed in the washroom. I just lay there listening to the story until someone burst through the door. Oddly, it was Eve _Is the whole family here?_ I thought. She was panting like she had run a long way to tell someone something.

She looked kinda like when she had chased that guy's car all the way back to his house because he had messed with Kate. Now everyone knows that Eve makes creepy threats. But not many know she will follow up on them. She had told this guy that if he ever tried to touch Kate again she would rip off his wolfhood and shove it up his ass. Well, on foot she chased him all the way to his house, and was about to do that until Kate and Winston stopped her about an inch from the targeted appendage. Kate had told me that story after we were married. About an hour after Eve threatened to rip my throat out and stuff my eyeballs in it if I hurt Kate. I had taken this threat as a joke, until I was told this story at which point I avoided Eve for about a week.

But she was here now and had something to say. It wasn't a threat though. " There are- some people- who want to- talk to you- Nicole..." She said between pants when she got her breath back she noticed I was awake and said, "Oh, Humphrey your awake. Then I guess your in charge now?" I looked at Nicole and asked for what I really needed right now. "I'm gonna need a cane, because I'm not sure about walking without support after being unconscious for a while. By the way, how long was I out?" "You were out three days" Kate said as she walked out of the washroom in a clean set of clothes. _Wow, that's a long time._ I thought as Nicole grabbed a metal bar with a curve at the top and handed it to me.

"Okay then lets see what these people have to talk about." I said as I swung my feet over the edge of the cot and stood up. Eve and Nicole turned away and I didn't understand why. Kate looked like she was gonna explode in laughter and pointed down at my body. I followed her finger and realized I was only in my undergarments. The skin under my fur turned red as I hurriedly rushed into the washroom. The first set of clothes that popped to mind was my uniform, and I selected that from the list of garments available. A panel slid open, revealing the uniform and the hat I had selected to go with my standard outfit, except on ship where I had my GI admirals cap. **(GI stands for Government Issue if you didn't know that.)** The Nano-tech suit had repaired itself, and my hat which was a beautiful almost emerald green beret was undamaged. The traditional blue of the pants stood out but looked good with the pure white of the shirt. The tunic to cover the shirt matched the pants, except for several spots of red sprinkled around on it. _Blood, both mine and others._ Since it had already dried it wouldn't come off until this got a proper wash so I began getting dressed. A few minutes later I stepped out again, and limped to the door. I stumbled as the sunlight streamed through into my eyes, but as I was about to fall a helpful paw slid around in front of me. I knew who it was without even looking and I slipped my free hand over Kate's shoulders as the other two followed us out. I murmured a thanks in Kate's ear before giving it a small nibble. Making her giggle in delight. "Okay Eve, lead us to these people who want to talk please."

**Kate's P.O.V. **

My mother led us to a large clearing with a big aircraft in the middle and a bunch of smaller ones around the rim. Three figures stood outside the large craft. Two adult males and a female pup. As we got closer Humphrey stopped, I didn't know why until I looked at him and his eyes were wide. Humphrey's mouth had dropped open far enough that you could see every single tooth and even back into his throat. When he regained his composure Humphrey raced forward as fast as he could on the cane and yelled two names. "Mark? John?"

**Cliffhanger kinda sorta, so how does Humphrey know Mark and John? I hadn't really planned on that but it threw in an interesting element and a cool twist. Find out in the next chapter, A terrible secret. Ok, bye! But, I would like to thank Deafstalker again for keeping with me through the whole first book and keeping my spirits up enough to write this one.**


	2. A happy memory

** A.N. I would like to thank everyone who has read this story and the story before it, for your lasting support and addiction to my less than awesome books. Anyway, here it is Chapter Two- Book Two!**

**Chapter 2**

**A happy memory**

**Mark's P.O.V.**

Someone shouted my name and I stood up from talking with Lizzy to see who it was. There was a wolf with a cane hobbling as fast as he could towards us. I thought I recognized him, but he was wearing a senior captain's quad-pips so it couldn't be anyone I know. **(Refers to the shoulder and collar insignia indicating rank) **"Hot damn Mark, and John too. I thought we lost you guys back in the Landonburg- campaign! When you took that shot to the hip and were shipped out on a wounded transport." The reference to my time in the 45th Marine Division peaked my interest. Only a few people knew about that.

The injury he was talking about had happened on a mission to save a group of ship personnel who had gone down on the planet to scope out the enemy before us Marines moved in to clear them out. There was this one Lieutenant who when I was shot had been right there, helping me out. Trying to get me to concentrate on something else besides my injury. His name had been Hector, or Harold or something like that. _Humphrey, that's it!_ He had told me about how he was someday gonna marry the girl of his dreams, and you know what we made it out. The ship doctor said that if Humphrey hadn't been there to help me I would have died from the blood loss hours before we got back.

Still, this strong figure in an admirals uniform was a far cry from the brave but meek wolf I had met back then so it couldn't be him. The only other one who knew very much about that time and injury were me my squad-mates and my brother here John. "Who are you?" I asked trying to keep my thoughts a secret. He looked confused, then started laughing. "Oh, you don't remember me? It's Humphrey, you know the one who you saved and then I saved your life too?"

"No, it can't be. Who was the girl that Humphrey planned on marrying?" I figured that a question like that would be hard for such an imposter to answer but the wolf standing there answered instantly in a sly and smug voice. "Married, and her name _is_ Kate. Hello, Kate this is Mark, Mark this is Kate." The last remark came as a tan female wolf about his age walked up beside him. She looked me over for a second then, gave a stern glare at who I must now assume is Humphrey. "You know you shouldn't run after being unconscious for three days."

I was taken aback, _Three days? What happened to him?_ I decided that it would make a good question for after the real business was over with. "Yes, yes, Kate I know but I just got excited after seeing these two. We're old friends but I never expected to see the again. But I was told you wanted to talk to me, so what brings your merry band of travelers here?"

So I told him all of what happened, he flinched when I told him what had happened to my mate. It was tough to recount some parts, but at the end he was very forth coming with reassurance. Humphrey looked uncertain though, and he asked a very good question, "So you still haven't told me what you want you came here for, so why did you and your group come _here_?" I knew this would be a tough question to answer and I figured that I would simply ask it without any crap.

**Humphrey's P.O.V.**

I figured what he would say and ask for but I needed to hear it myself. So when he just cut to the chase I was prepared. "We came to offer our help and see if we could hook up with you guy's to fight these aliens." I just didn't know enough about our current state of supply to grant this so I called Nicole over and excused myself for a second to get a debrief on how we were doing and if we could do this. After listening to our list of supplies and equipment. I was surprised by the mention of a Prowler, but this was pushed to the back of my mind as Nicole gave a statement after the quick list. "Sir, it will be tight but I think we can stretch our supplies to accommodate them."

We walked back and I gave my answer to the request. "You can stay... but you must help us find more food and water to supply this much larger group." Mark nodded and John had a happy smile on his face. I was starting to get tired from standing around and figured it would be a good time to rest for a little while, until I was called over by Mark. We caught up about a few things, what had been going on lately, anything big that happened after our fateful meeting that day. We talked for a long time, until almost six o'clock in the evening and I decided it was time to leave.

I was out the door and looking at the stars as I took a slow walk back. When I came to a small clearing I looked up and there was this super bright star in the sky, oddly it was a purplely black color that seemed off. A few seconds later it disappeared without a trace and I realized what it was. It was a hyper jump exit, which meant someone or some_thing_ had dropped out of hyper in the Sol system. I couldn't do anything from down here so I just filed the knowledge away. The rest of the walk was pleasant and the surroundings were beautiful. It reminded me of the night I proposed to Kate...

_**Flashback 11 months ago:**_

_Kate and I had been dating for about three months and I figured that today would be as good a day to ask her as any. So, I had brought Kate out to one of my favorite secret retreats, it was a nice hot springs in the mountains. On the drive up there were trees on both sides and Kate was asleep in the passenger seat, she was so cute when she slept. When I parked the car Kate woke up, and we took the short walk there. About five minutes from the hot springs I went around behind Kate and put my paws over her eyes. "What are you doing Humphrey?" she asked in a quizzical voice. _

"_I want it to be a surprise so you can't look until we get there." I explained, Kate didn't know where we were going yet so she had a right to be kinda scared. When we got to the hot springs I removed my paws and Kate gasped at the sheer beauty of the place. The water trickling down in little water falls reflected the light of the sun and created such a sight as you'll never see unless you were there yourself. We had changed into our respective swimming clothes, me in a pair of black shorts and Kate in a green bikini, her favorite color was green. We spent a few hours there, until the sun began to set. The colors of the setting sun now shining rays of purple and orange. It looked even more beautiful than before, I got out first and I got down on my knee to help Kate out while also doing so for another reason._

_When Kate was out I grabbed the ring from the small crevice I had hid it in. I held it for a second before speaking. "Kate I have a question." she turned to me and smiled. "Okay, what is it?" I held the ring between a finger and my thumb, then held it up for her to see. It was a gold band with a large emerald in the top, and several small diamonds around it. Engraved on the inside was, "Love will keep us together, even past death" in small fancy text. " Kate, will you marry me?" I expected there to be a pause so she could think it over. But Kate wrapped me in a hug and yelled "Yes, I will marry you Humphrey!" It made me so happy to hear that and I actually started to cry. Not tears of sadness, but tears of the purest joy. Not contaminated by regret, when we pulled apart I slipped the ring over her finger and we shared a very long passionate kiss._

_**Flashback ends**_

I noticed that I had started crying just thinking about that day. It was the second happiest day of my life. Second only to the actual marriage. I sighed, those were the days, back when there weren't genocidal killers on the loose. I realized that I had already made it back, and I quietly opened the hatch and stepped inside. Kate was sleeping already so I closed the entrance as quietly as I had come in. Then, I took my tunic off and switched into more appropriate clothes, a pair of shorts and a light shirt. I walked over and slid onto the bunk beside Kate. Nicole had moved out during the time I had been talking with Mark.

I lay there and watched Kate's sleeping form until I drifted into sleep myself. Reliving all my happiest moments through the dreams of a happy wolf, me.

**Well, I just wanted to put this in as a pretty cute flashback. I had planned to get on with the plot in this one but I decided that I actually don't put in enough time for small details like this. So, I put in a whole short chapter that didn't really move along the story at all, and just explained more about Humphrey and Kate.  
**


	3. A terrible secret

** Bum, Bum, Bummmmmm! What will happen in this chapter. I bet you couldn't have guessed what will happen even if you reviewed. I'm so evil. *feels tug on pant leg, looks down* "Holy shit, Eve how did you get in my house?!" *Eve looks pissed* "Doesn't matter, I just want to say, if you hurt my daughter in your story I will rip out your throat, then shove one eye and one ear down where it used to be, so you can see and hear me rip you apart. Half way through the threat I'm out my window and starting up my motorcycle. I'm writing with Dragon NS while being chased down the street. "SHIT! She's catching up." If this is the last chapter that means Eve has caught up and killed me. By the way, Mark and John are my first OC's.**

**Book Two-Truth Hurts**

**Chapter 3- A Terrible secret**

**Kate's P.O.V.**

I rolled over in my sleep and my nose rubbed against something, my eyes shot open and I tensed up. Then I realized it was just Humphrey, sleeping peacefully beside me. I smiled and drifted back to a quiet slumber. Never even noticing my mother fuming in the corner.

**Eve's P.O.V. **

_That bastard is _sleeping_ with my daughter. I ought to throw him off a cliff and watch him fall, until he splatters all over the ground!_ _I think I may do just that too._ I grabbed a sedative from the medical cabinet and walked over to the two sleeping wolves. I imbedded the needle tip into Humphrey's neck and before he even had a chance to yell depressed the button on the top labeled "inject" right next to the one marked "extract". The clear liquid flowed into his blood stream and directly to his brain and heart, slowing both down and numbing his body.

**Time skip: 20 minutes**

I had made it. Humphrey would wake up in ten minutes, but this way he would never wake up at all. I clawed him up a little, and rolled the now motionless body of Humphrey over to the edge of the nine and a half meter drop. **(That's thirty-one feet, and twenty centimeters)** I stood up and kicked him over, hoping to enjoy the sight. But what really happened made my eyes go wide and my mouth drop open. Humphrey hit air with a loud _Thump!_, then he started flying away. Once he got above the cliff edge the ship he had hit uncloaked, and it wasn't one of ours. _Well, that will work just as well!_

I started thinking about how Kate would react, and I realized for the first time in my life, that killing Humphrey would hurt Kate, it was my ultimate goal to protect my daughters... and instead I had actually hurt Kate. This was an entirely new feeling, a feeling of... Guilt?

**Humphrey's P.O.V. Time skip 10 minutes**

I was waking up, my arm snaked out on it's own to go over Kate but she wasn't there. I noticed there was a breeze and it was ruffling my fur. I must be outside for some reason. I had a headache again, not as bad as when I first woke up but it was there. My eyes opened and the first thing I saw were _clouds? s_peeding by overhead. I tried to stand but yelped in pain and fell down I looked down at my legs and the right one was turned around in a very gruesome way. Much more terrifying was what I was laying down on, a sheet of pure black, I knocked on it and heard a metallic sound.

It was a aircraft, not one I was familiar with so that meant, _ oh no if they got __**me**__ what happened to Kate?_ I rolled over to the edge of the craft and looked down. Just a meter or so drop and there were trees rushing by. I knew it could kill me, but I couldn't care less. I took a deep breath, and rolled over the edge into the wall of green under me. I fell head first into a pine tree, and got a mouthful of needles for my trouble. I was cut and scraped by the branches going down until I managed to grab a thick branch. A few seconds later the branch snapped, sending me the rest of the way to the ground.

I groaned, the pain in my back was incredible. I spit the needles out and wiped off my tongue to make sure. The branch had fallen a few tail lengths away, and I pulled myself over to it. I pulled myself up, and you won't believe how hard that was with only one leg. There was a small growth that was easy to get a hold on, I grabbed a nearby rock and used it to smooth the top of the branch. Then, I put it under my arm and used it as a crutch. It would be a long walk home, and I was hungry hell, I was starving. **(Notice he hasn't eaten since the day he was knocked out)**

**Kate's P.O.V.**

Someone was shaking me, saying "Wake up Kate, wake up." I thought it was Humphrey so I pulled him in and gave him a small kiss. "Eww.. Kate what was that for?" The voice was not Humphrey's , I opened my eyes and Lily was standing there looking all grossed out. "Oh, sorry Lily I thought you were Humphrey. By the way, where is Humphrey?" Lily looked a bit uncomfortable like she knew a terrible secret.

"Um... your gonna want to speak to mom about that." That was odd Lily only kept personal things from me. But, since it obviously made her uncomfortable I decided not to press her. So I went into the bathroom and got a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. After dressing I went to search for my mother. I found her a few minutes later just looking off into space. It was about ten o'clock AM when I left, so it was about 10:15 now. She had her legs dangling over the side of a cliff, and looked like she'd been crying.

I sat down beside her and looked where she was looking. Just a patch of sky like any other. "Hey mom, Lily told me you know where Humphrey is?" I made it a question, but she didn't answer all she said was to meet her here at noon. So, I went back to camp and had a nice breakfast. Then me and Lily took a nice peaceful walk, my chrono **(a watch)** beeped twice, indicating it was almost time for something.

I said goodbye and began walking there. I checked the time and it was already 11:50! I started to run hoping my mom would give a straight answer. I got there a few minutes ahead of schedule, but my mother was already there. I heard a soft sound, as I got closer I realized it was mom crying. She started talking and I listened, "I'm so sorry Humphrey, you deserved better. It would have been bad if you had died, but I think if you survived it would be worse." I realized what my mom was talking about, I was betrayed by my own mother, she did something to Humphrey something bad.

I was so mad, I didn't know what I was doing as I rushed over. I pulled Eve up by her shoulders, I was so mad at her just slapped her, not with my claws, but hard enough to turn her head. "What the FUCK did you do to him? I heard you talking to yourself, what did you do to Humphrey?" I was screaming in her face, it had just hurt me so much that my own mother would do something like this. Unable to hold it any longer I just broke down crying. This was too much, I only got him back yesterday and now Eve had gone off and from what I had heard her say, tried to kill him! This would need one hell of an explanation.

**Mark's P.O.V. **

I was taking a nice jog around noon when I heard someone scream something, I raced towards the sound and slowed down when I got closer. I slowly approached to see Kate holding her mother by the shoulders. I hadn't a clue why this was happening, until I heard her next sentence. "Eve, tell me what you did to Humphrey, what did he ever do to make you do _anything_ to him." I hadn't seen Humphrey all day come to think of it.

I began backing away slowly, but I wasn't watching where I was going... I stepped on a twig. _Snap!_ It and I both went. I turned around and began running, running as fast as I could. I didn't bother looking behind me, I knew what I would find. I kept running, running until I reached the transport where I lived, I stepped inside quickly shutting the door behind me.

_Safe_... a relative concept, she must of caught my scent and knew it was me. But right now I was safe.

**Humphrey's P.O.V.**

I had walked all morning, I hoped I was walking in the right direction. All I could see was the endless forest, marching away on all sides. I could feel the beginnings of starvation closing in on me, my pace was dropping my stomach grumbled, if you looked hard enough you could see my ribs. I knew what would happen, I would die out here and never see my beautiful Kate again. It hurt to know that she would have to live the rest of her life without me, it hurt to know I wouldn't spend the rest of my life with her.

But I kept walking, hoping to find food or something before I simply collapsed from exhaustion. I hobbled along about three more steps and fell on my side. I simply couldn't muster the strength to get up this time... _I'm sorry Kate_ was my last thought. As I slipped into blackness, a shadow moved over me and grabbed me... then all I could see was black...

**OMG... did I kill off Humphrey? How will Kate cope if I did? Who was the mystery figure? So many questions, will they be answered? Yes, the questions will be answered in the next chapter. So I can't wait to see y'all next time. Well, until next time then?**


	4. Memories of the Damned

**I know all of you fans of this series out there, though there are only a few of you. I know you want the next chapter right? *Silence, two people start cheering.* Yeah, so anyway here you go Chapter 4 Book 2. Okay we're gonna meet an old friend no one here knows about until this chapter. No one, but me!**

**Book Two-Truth Hurts**

**Chapter 4- Memories of the Damned**

**Mark's P.O.V.**

I wondered what happened to Humphrey, he seemed to always make it out. He was uninjured at the time we came and got him for our first meeting too. That was a horrible time, one might even go as far as to say a _damned_ time.

_**Flashback : 2 years, 5months, 13 days ago**_

"_This is a stealth op, keep your head down. Until we find the recon team we keep silent and stay calm. Our main objective is to rescue the team, but if we are spotted... take them out as fast as you can. Alright, move out Delta you move up to the roof give us some cover. The target building is three clicks North, so you'll have to do some building hopping. Everyone else, on me, let's go." I was head of Foxtrot-52 and we were the main rescue squad. _

_We had to get the Navy out of a bad situation... _again_. It was like this every mission, we would go in and save the Navy. Oh well, here we go._

_**Time skip: 10 minutes**_

"_Go, go, go!" I started cutting through the razor-wire on the fence, when I got a call over the squad-net. "Shit! Lt. we were spotted! Got a five man patrol here." Something always goes wrong, oh well better tell the major. After reporting, I heard his all units announcement, it wasn't what I had expected. " All units, we are receiving fire from the building! Enemy is expecting us, Delta get some fire on the building! Delta? Delta? SHIT! All units you are cleared to engage, open fire!"_

_At that moment a mortar round hit right in front of us, destroying the fence but not us thankfully. Me and my small team rushed through trying to get to cover before we were hit by anything. Bullets and plasma bolts started pouring from a trio of fourth story windows and two second story windows. There must have been a leak, otherwise they wouldn't have been ready for us. Oh well, there was no time to think over it now._

" _Corporal Grechincko, get some fire on those 4th story windows." I noticed a large shed to the right, "Alice, I want you in that shed sniping on the 2nd story! Becker, cover Alice on her way there." Grechincko rolled over and began firing his Pulse rifle at the three upper windows, killing a few of the enemies before he rolled back to cover. Alice slung her Widowmaker laser-sniper over her back before running as fast as she could to the shed I had pointed out. _

_Becker was armed with a G-34 Assault rifle, it fires old-fashioned bullets but more like a railgun, and it shot much faster. It could shoot through twelve inches of steel like butter, unfortunately this required a more delicate weapon. Which preferably didn't shoot straight through the building and possibly into one of the Navy units in the building. It was an odd task, trying to suppress two windows with your sidearm but he was managing. Alice had finished her run and ducked in the shed, hopefully no enemies were in there._

_I gave Becker a pat on the back signaling that it was over. We rolled back into cover right before a trio of plasma bolts slammed into the ground where we were seconds before. But at least there was some good news, we got a comm from our overwatch, a recon plane high above, "Be advised, friendly armor is moving towards your position. Bearing 227 by 483, ETA: 1 minute over." This brought a relieved look to many faces, including mine. It would take a minute or so for the friendly vehicles to arrive, but once they did... _

_A single flash came from a window on the shed, ending in an explosion which blew away the area of the windows that had been firing at us. I rubbed my eyes, Alice must of hit a gas pipe. There was a **Crunch!** from behind us as the first vehicle crashed through the fence. It was a 'Gremlin' tank, the heaviest armor we have. _

_Behind it, came two APC's and another 'Gremlin', the hatch on the leading vehicle popped up revealing a young wolf about his mid-twenties. I walked over and he got a very serious look, " Good job soldier, but next time... try and leave some more for us." It was time to move inside, to get those people out._

_**Time skip: 5 minutes**_

_The Navy beacon was on the top floor. Floor ten, we were currently on floor nine. It was just me and Alice left, Becker was dead and Grechincko was injured by a rigged radio set to blow when it was turned off. The stairwell was right in front of us, we couldn't find any traps here so we began our ascent. It was a short trip but totally uneventful, that was almost scary we had encountered heavy resistance on our way here. It was strange to have it be totally quiet._

_A shot rang out, followed by another. But neither were in our area, Alice knew what it meant I did too, they were executing the prisoners. The beacon on my HUD went dead, followed by a shout that scared me just because of the pure blood rage in the voice. " Damn it you fucking alien bastards! Get some!" Another trio of shots rang out, followed by a torrent of gunfire. _

_We raced down a hallway side by side, turning the corner just in time to see a Navy Ensign go down under a hail of bullets. There were bodies littering the corridor and a barricade blocked one end of the long hallway. This was where I came in to the gunfight, my favorite weapon was a Breath of the Dragon shotgun. It fired compressed balls of air in a wide arc, but I had customized it, instead of air it now shot compressed fuel with a lighter taped under the end of the muzzle. _

_Needless to say, that in close quarters you didn't want to be standing on the business end of my gun. Alice drew her sidearm and joined me as I advanced slowly down the hall, blasting away at the enemies left in the corridor. "Go, grab any remaining Navy personnel I'll cover you!" Alice ran towards the barricade, when she reached it unharmed Alice grabbed the top of a desk and vaulted over it sliding down the top to get to the other side._

_Meanwhile, I was holding off the natives so they couldn't get to them. Alice yelled to me over the sounds of the fight, giving me a status report. "LT we got two injured, one dead, and one still on his paws." I shot one more before turning my head to yell back at her. "Roger, help the wounded get up I'll ho- Ah!" one of the enemies had taken the distraction and shot at me. The plasma bolt was erratic and hit me in the hip instead of the head, but it burned through clear to the bone._

_**Flashback ends**_

Even thinking about it makes my leg heat up like it felt to have all the flesh seared off my hip, exposing the stunningly white femur. As they say the rest is history, we climbed to the roof with the wounded and dead, except for Becker who had no body to retrieve only a few mildly recognizable bits here and there.

But I needed to focus on the task at hand, finding Humphrey. _Now, if I were a Humphrey where would I be?_ Oddly this mental question got a mental answer or three of the to be exact. One was: _Duh, at the bar drinking a couple dozen!_ Another was: _With my beautiful wife somewhere private._ The last was the only one that seemed like Humphrey at all. _Trying to find my way back, no matter how physically ill I become!_

I decided to follow the third suggestion, I probably wouldn't find him at a bar anyway, the kid hasn't had anything besides the occasional wine or whiskey to be polite at a party! I also wouldn't find him with Kate because she was busy slapping around her mom to get answers. But the question was: _Where do I start?_ Again, I got three answers bu these were closer to accurate.

**Humphrey's P.O.V.**

The first thing I got back was smell, and the scent of a cooking caribou flooded my nose. Next, I got back hearing, and the sounds of a busy camp invaded the black void of unconscious. The third was thought, and I wondered... _Why am I hearing this slightly poetic voice imitating my thoughts?_ Eventually, I regained consciousness, and right after that... hunger.

I felt like my stomach was slowly being eaten away from the inside. I opened my eyes, there was a small community of wolves surrounding me. I was tied up but I didn't know it, of course I found out the hard way. I struggled to get up, just to roll back because of the ropes and hit my face on a rock. I groaned, this was gonna be tougher than I thought. My sudden sound attracted the attention of a nearby wolf, a head peeked around a wall of rocks and then disappeared.

I heard a muffled yell and a few seconds later a group of wolves picked me up and started walking off with me. I started yelling at them after my attempts for reasonable conversation failed. If I went into details it would probably scar you for life. I was still in my sleeping clothes and it was cold, I started to shiver the open air was blowing pretty hard making it even colder. Eventually we reached the place where they were taking me, and they unceremoniously dropped me... on my head... on the marble floor.

Someone else started yelling at the group, but I couldn't hear the exact words through the pounding in my head. A knife cut away the ropes on my arms and they instantly shot to my head. I blacked out after that, coming to a few hours later with a pounding (but a lot less painful) headache. This time however, I was not bound by ropes and there was a bowl of... something besides my head. My mind thought it was revolting, but my stomach said it was _FOOD!_ So eventually my mind gave in and I began to eat the stew-like substance.

I found myself falling asleep, for the first time since I woke up on the plane, which was two days ago.

**Sorry about the long update, I got interrupted a lot so I didn't finish until now. I'll start working on the next chapter after I finish the 4th chapter for: A Human Humphrey. So, see ya next time!**


	5. Back on the offensive

**I made this story too much to my liking. I can't tear myself away to my other stories. Ok... this chapter is called " Back on the offensive, around the world" can you guess why? Well, you don't have to. Here you go. OH, yeah remember that person we were gonna meet last chapter I unconsciously moved it to this one so yeah my mistake.**

**Book 2- Truth Hurts**

**Chapter 5- Back on the offensive, around the world**

**Pacific Ocean: 1,000 miles off the coast of Asia**

Chang looked up from the radio and nodded. My face set into a look of hatred, the aliens had bombed the ancient city of Beijing into flaming rubble. It was time to return the favor. "All ships ahead full, lock enemy ships into the system and rig us up a basic battlenet..." A few seconds later it was time to give the order I'd been waiting for since they killed my family in Beijing, "Open fire!"

The first shots rang out like the Thunder of God, sending red hot shells of High-Explosive metal into a fleet of triangular sea-faring vessels about four hundred feet wide at the thickest point. It was gonna be a tough fight.

**Former USSR: 156 miles out of Berlin**

"For the love of God sit down. Now, lets get to business, we need to nail that Beetle in Berlin so... who has ideas?" Several hands raised in our small group of resistance members. It was time to bring the fight to the aliens.

**Former U.S.A: California**

I was lying in a burned out basement with the beautiful full moon in my eyes. I was hoping my replacement would get here soon, when the sun burst through the sky. The buzz of small arms fire cut through the silence shattering my hopes. One of the other soldiers ran by and I grabbed him by the his shirt collar and pulled up until his muzzle was a millimeter from mine.

"What's going on?" I asked. He looked scared and smelled like it too. There was also another smell mixed in but that just proved that something scared the shit out of him. _Literally_

**Jasper: Humphrey's P.O.V.**

There was a female about Eve's age in the room with me, in fact she looked kinda like Eve I even thought it was Eve. So, I called out to her trying to understand what I was doing here. My mouth was still pretty dry which made my voice come out gravely with only a hint of my regular voice. "Eve... where are we?"

She pulled of a pair of earphones I hadn't even noticed, and I caught a small snippet of what she was listening to. _-a lovely bunch of coconuts, see them there lined up in a row._ "Sorry, what did you say?" This wasn't Eve... I was angry, confused, and scared. If Eve wasn't here I was dead, if Eve was here I would probably be dead too but I tried not to think about that.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to process everything running through my head. It was also a good question. The other wolf walked closer and I noticed her fur was different from Eve's in only one way, there was a single streak of black which ran from the base of her throat and under her shirt. I didn't want to know how far it went down, she grabbed a stool and sat down in front of me still without answering my question.

"The question is: Who are you?" she replied finally. This was getting stupid so I figured that a smart-ass answer wouldn't hurt too much. "Yes, that's the question and I asked you the question so... who are you?" The older wolf looked confused and even a little angry, it actually made her look even more like Eve. A few seconds later she grabbed my paw and shook it, "My name is Miranda, you can call me Mandy. So, what's _your_ name?"

Now we were getting somewhere! I shook her paw back and gave her my name. After that she asked me the question I couldn't answer, "So, how did you end up in the forest in those clothes?" I really didn't know, at this point I had an idea but I didn't know for sure. "Umm... if I told something weird could you keep a secret?" Her head bobbed up and down so I continued, "I don't really know the last thing I remember before I woke up on that plane was falling asleep with Kate in the shuttle-"

I was cut off by a cry of joy from her and from around a corner, looks like she hadn't been such a good person to trust. A young male and a young female raced around the corner almost slipping on a puddle in the cave. "You have a shuttle? Where?" They all shouted at the same time, overflowing my brain with a hail of machine gun questions each one shot at me before I could respond until they took a breath.

This is the point I gave up, I just started yelling back at them until someone ended up on the floor crying. Much to my surprise it was me on the floor, crying out all my fear and anger. The older of the two females stood up and began walking towards me.

"Are you okay? What happened?" She crouched beside me and talked to me softly, like my own mother when she was alive... It was so comforting, but reminded me of the pain... the pain of loss. I had forgotten for a time what it felt like, Kate had kept my mind from such a feeling. But it came back more and more now, like a boomerang. You throw it away the first time and it doesn't come back, then eventually your walking through the woods and there it is... so you throw it away again and it comes back again and again. Until eventually it hits you in the head and knocks you unconscious.

I didn't feel like talking, all I felt like was curling up to die as far as I knew Lilly was dead, Eve was dead, Winston could be dead, and worst of all was Kate. The only thing that pulled me through everything, the only thing that made my life bearable, that stopped me from throwing myself of a cliff, or jumping out an airlock with no suit. I felt like the universe used me like a training doll, no matter how many times it hit me I kept coming back up, but now it had just hit me too hard.

I had lost any reason to get back up again, my life was a living hell now that Kate wasn't here. But, I would fight for her memory and kill every one of those bastards, I was on of the few who knew what they were. But thousands of years of evolution had reaped great rewards for them, it's sweet change bringing a new race into the universe.

A race that my lineage had made an ancient enemy of long ago...

**Kate's P.O.V.**

I had been searching, searching so hard that a permanent layer of dirt had fixed it's way into my fur and clothes. The once beautiful tan fur dirty and greased by sweat and tears. I had found nothing and my mother said _nothing_ like she wanted me to continue in this endless state of suffering. My day started and ended exactly the same: _Wake up, go eat a small breakfast, search for Humphrey until dinner, eat dinner, search for two ,more hours, go to sleep._ It repeated over and over it had been two day's but I was exhausted the 48 hours felt like forty-eight hundred.

I just wanted to lay down and die, just end all the pain. Sometimes I wondered why. Why did everything happen to Humphrey, he was the kindest most caring not to mention handsome wolf in the world and it seemed that ever since this silly war started he took the brunt of it. It really worried me because if he died... there would be nothing left, he was the last of his bloodline the only son of an only son. The last of the Hurst bloodline, we hadn't even had a chance for pups and there he was being targeted by the universe!

It was time for me to head out again for another two hours of searching, I was tired but I would never give up... _Never!_

**Humphrey's P.O.V.**

As the older she-wolf talked to me I calmed down, eventually I even learned the names of the boy who was black with a few streaks of red tossed in like he was put through a blender, his name was Adolph. The girl was another tan wolf and looked exactly like Kate except for her eyes... a rich green. Her name was Elizabeth, but she went by Lizbeth or Liz.

I was left alone after awhile so I curled up and softly cried into my own paws. My wedding ring was slowly growing bigger, it was a super-advanced mood ring in a sense it would grow when I fell to depression. So of course it shrunk when I was happy, the smallest it went was about big enough for half of my digit of course it only got that small when I got really happy. One time me and Kate were having a good time in our room and suddenly it shrunk enough that it broke my digit.

Sadly, this was my life I would get wake up and start fiddling with the ever-growing ring symbolizing my ever-growing sadness. All the time I knew they were watching me the cleverly hidden cameras recording my every move, once I just got so mad, so mad at everything. I tossed a rock at one of the security cameras causing it to spark, then I continued down the list of cameras disabling them all except for one. That was when I ran out of big enough rocks.

So I threw my ring at it, I hadn't yet noticed that in my anger the ring had stretched into a long silver claw. It pierced the casing and stuck. Then it shrunk again and fell to the ground as the ring I knew. Now I knew why Kate agreed to her mothers choice of ring, it made me smile. That was Kate helping me anyway she could.

I felt around my body for anything that could help me, and found... nothing. All I had was the clothes on my back, my ring, and my Chrono. I picked up the ring and sat on the hard stone floor, the ring slipped right on to my finger and shrunk down to fit perfectly. I was happy, the thought of Kate brought me back from the depths of depression and into a new light, the light of hope.

**Sorry, if you were disappointed by this chapter but it was all I could think up with school just around the corner. See you soon, BTW Adolph is the wolf that revives Humphrey in "A human Humphrey" just thought I'd mention it. He's now a permanent OC! Hooray! BTW this was in my doc manager for awhile i just forgot to post it, sorry.  
**


	6. More memories and reasons for the war

**This is my favorite story of the ones I'm writing, again thank you for your support Deafstalker you always leave good reviews and I'm happy to hear your input. We may get a surprise or two! Can't wait, if you are shocked by my relationships than TOO BAD. No, anyway here we go. First disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I just bought Lionsgate Theaters, so you know I totally own A&O! (NOT) Disclaimer Inspired by: Wordwielder! Have a good day!**

**Book Two- Truth Hurts**

**Chapter 6- More memories and the reasons for the war**

**12:00 hours, PNW time**

After the fall of the ancient territory of Japan, the United Nations of Lupine Earth had gotten the survivors together. Getting all the supplies they would need took three weeks, then the survivors were evacuated to the _Generous Angel_, a floating fortress, hovering at four thousand feet above the ocean. Pulling in clouds to feed the enormous generators keeping power to life support and engines.

On the surface bolts of light fired up into small entries in the bottom. Sending raw materials to the fortresses shipyards and aircraft manufactures. A mixed crew of Asians, Europeans, and Latin Americans inhabited the _Angel_ and it's escorts hoping that one day, they would be able to go home. However, those who wanted revenge were serving on the newly created sea-fleet. Helping to keep everyone safe, and killing as many of those aliens bastards as they could.

**Mark's P.O.V. **

It was all over the radio, the news about the last safe haven. A massive carrier in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, just one problem. How did we get to it? The shuttle could make the trip, but the other craft just didn't have enough fuel to make it there. We could get what, six people there? Unfortunately, the news of Humphrey's disappearance and it's cause had lowered everyone's hopes. He had brought them together, the only thing that made the bonds between us, and everyone he met was him.

His charisma was a savior on the battlefield, with a courage to match. I remember one time...

_**Flashback: 2 years, 5 months, 14 days ago.**_

_It was the day after the fatal raid to get the naval personnel back. Only three had survived, Humphrey, Angela, a dark brown female with a red stripe down her left leg, and Gregory. Gregory was very plain he was pure gray, without a single mark to distinguish him. Humphrey had stuck by me the whole time, keeping pressure on my wound. His once gray paws were slick and red with blood._

_We were in the back of an APC, headed towards the pick-up several miles out of town. The convoy had been stopped by enemy ambushes multiple times and it would take another day to get there. _BOOM!_ The APC behind us exploded, sending shrapnel into the foot soldiers around the vehicles. A couple seconds later another explosion rolled our APC off the road and down a hill._

_The rolling was sickening, Angela even puked, but for some the ride was deadly. Gregory had been hit in the face by a flying cannon round. The casing broke and the plasma ate through his head like mouse through a seed. Finally we came to a stop, the driver had been knocked out and the gunner was... gone._

_Alice got Angela up and out the back hatch quickly, however it took both her and Humphrey to get me out on this damn stretcher! They set me down and Humphrey pulled a couple pieces of shrapnel from his uniform. Then they started to carry me up the hill, Angela tagging behind._

_Just to make it even better, a black wolf with a an old-fashioned sword jumped out of a nearby tree. Slashing down into Alice with a primal scream of rage. She was dead before she hit the floor, a large cut from her jugular to her intestines wrecking her organs. Humphrey was a blur..._

_I felt a tug on my good hip as my sidearm was yanked free of the holster, before Humphrey took a marksman's stance and fired three times. The first shot entered through the other wolfs left eye, and coming out in a spray of blood. The second and third were close together over his heart, though unnecessary because the shot to his head was fatal enough._

_**Flashback ends**_

To think that Humphrey with all his amazing aim, could be defeated with a sedative by an angry parent was... astounding. No one even knew how Kate felt about the whole thing, she was gone all day except to eat, and even then she never talked. I wonder if Humphrey is still alive...

**Humphrey's P.O.V.**

There was a scream from outside, followed by an explosion and plasma and gunshots. Two people rushed in to my prison cell as I thought of it, and closed the metal door before sighing in relief. They gave each other a quick kiss and I cleared my throat loudly, they both jumped, but I gotta hand it to the young male he was quick on the draw. Pulling a sidearm and firing before really looking at me.

His aim could use a little work though, the bullet bounced of the wall behind me and ricocheted into a metal vein in the cave ceiling which bounced it down... into his own foot. He was also good at screaming as the bullet crushed his paw's main bone and stuck in the floor. When he finally stopped screaming I figured it was a good time to ask some questions.

"What's going on?" It was a simple question but it would also got answers, or it usually did.

"Why should we tell you?" This girl was slightly annoying but I could deal with it.

"Because I can get you out of here, but if you don't want my help..." The look of confusion on her face was good, it meant that she was really listening.

"But if you know the way out, why are you still here?" Okay... maybe she didn't listen too well.

"I never said I knew the way out, I only said I can get you out of here. You open the door and I'll do the rest. By the way, give me that." I said as I grabbed the pistol from the self-injured male. I pushed the door open with the pistol out ahead of me. Two of the aliens were starting down the corridor but were stopped by a bullet to the head each.

I stepped out into the hall and made sure that there was nothing waiting for us, then gestured for the two of them to follow me out. The male was being supported by his girlfriend, or fiancee I didn't have time right now to figure it out. The screams from outside had stopped with only a few shots ringing out now and then.

There was a door at the end of the cell hall, it was flung open with blood splattered over the outside face. There were at least fifteen of the enemies walking around in the courtyard, with another ten injured or dead. I could probably take them, I checked the ammo counter on the side of the pistol it read "3/16" that meant had three shots out of sixteen, what had this guy been shooting at?

It would have to do, unle- out of nowhere the kid just shoved a spare clip my way, he had noticed my look of disappointment at the amount of ammunition left in the old-fashioned slug pistol. They may not be the newest in concept, but they certainly worked. "I never really knew how to use the damn thing anyway, you keep it." They let out a small chuckle after his admission.

I wasn't really paying attention, I was too focused on the combat ahead. Whenever there was a personal combat fight coming up time seemed to slow for me, it was like I could see what was going to happen in the next few seconds. I walked out the door drawing all attention to me, tossing the clip into the air. I rolled forward, under the plasma and bullets headed my way.

I came back up in a crouch, aiming down the sights on top towards the nearest enemy I fired two rounds one through the leg and the other into it's chest. My aim shifted left and I fired the remaining shot into one more's gun hand, making it drop the rifle it carried. I flipped a switch and the clip dropped from the pistol, then I tossed it up so it landed upside down in my paw. The full magazine from before dropped into my other paw and I slammed it into the now empty space. I jumped up letting a stream of plasma hit the ground where my head had been before, doing a flip I landed behind one off my taller opponents. I began to climb up his back until I could dig my teeth into his neck, and I did. I used the body as a shield until it fell re-exposing me. I leapt over to a nearby rock and ducked behind it. The cover wouldn't last long, I could hear the plasma burning through inch by inch it was only a matter of time. Okay, so maybe this wasn't such a good idea. A column of smoke rose through the air, from what I didn't know but it didn't look good...

**Kate's P.O.V.**

It was about noon, normally I would be out searching but this time we were headed somewhere as a group. Some of the guards had noticed a column of smoke rising from the hills. I was in the passenger seating of the Prowler, there wasn't much for me to do, it was probably just some group who burnt up a bunch of leaves, it didn't really matter. Nothing did, though they never said anything I knew that everyone was worried about me.

I never talked anymore, hardly ate,or slept. My clothes and fur were grimy and dirt-encrusted. A large bump knocked me over so my head ended up in the lap of a male sitting next to me in the cramped space, I sat up and looked realized it was John, his white fur showing the blush that formed on his face. I ignored it and went back to my own thoughts.

"Holy shit!" The shout from behind me ripped me from my depressing thoughts again. The gunner was a middle-aged wolf, and he held out a paw for us to get up where he was. I took his paw and he helped me up, when he saw it was me he looked surprised but not too stunned. Next was John and he pointed out what was happening.

Hanging in the sky was a piece of cold steel vicious enough to give many nightmares. It was a floating transport that bristled with turrets, streams of blue and red shot down from the bottom to connect with the ground. Sending up another column of smoke to meet up with the rest and create a giant pillar reaching to the clouds.

"Nicole, you seeing this?" the gunner spoke into his communicator.

"_Yeah, I see it. Database calls it a Inferno class troop carrier. You don't want to mess with it."_ Considering we were headed towards it that wasn't really a option now. A line cut down through the sky and hit the ship right in the side of the top, cutting through the armor like a bullet through melted butter. The line started moving it's way across the large craft. After it finished, the ship collapsed out of the sky, adding more smoke to the already dark sky.

There was a fight going on nearby, the sound of slug weapons and more modern plasma rifles shattering the peace of a once tranquil mountain forest. We pulled up and saw a group of about thirteen of the aliens shooting at a rock. The gunner got us below and opened fire, the bolts of plasma killing three of the aliens before they got to cover.

I opened the side door and hopped out, running around them until I was about fifteen meters from the rock they had been shooting at. I got to it and jumped over, ending up with a pistol in the face for my trouble. My gaze was so focused on the pistol I didn't see who was holding it. A few seconds later the pistol dropped and something squeezed me hard enough it was becoming difficult to breathe.

I started choking at which point the figure let go, and kissed me. When my vision cleared from the lack of oxygen I was staring at a dirty, haggard Humphrey with only his sleeping clothes on. They had been on him for the last three days, and were ripped and battered. I eagerly returned the kiss before we both pulled away, gasping for air. "Your alive?" we both said it at the same time resulting in smiles. The slap of a plasma round burning into the rock brought us back to reality.

All he had was a pistol while I had my plasma rifle (Please read chapter 2 book 1 for specs) It was okay though, I had Humphrey back and that was all I needed.. Both of us nodded, we knew what to do.

**Humphrey's P.O.V. **

Screw this shit, I was NOT gonna die today. The hail of plasma died away for the moment, and we started. I motioned Kate to go left while I rolled right. One of them aimed for her and I shot it in the arm, then through the chest. I dropped to all fours, a very disgraced stance in our current time and place. But it was more than useful here, as a flurry of bullets flew far above my head.

I stood again before moving closer to the three remaining enemies. One was killed by the Prowler, another got hit by Kate, the last shoved it's arm above the alcove between two rocks it was in firing off two random rounds. They flew away, one off in an unimportant direction the other hit me in the left shoulder.

I fell backwards and checked to see if it was serious. It wasn't really, though the bullet had lodged itself in the bone there. I stood up and walked to the alcove between the rocks, the hand came up again and _Click!_ I moved in front of the opening and unloaded every single remaining shot into him. "Earth will not be taken so easily. Never again will you rule our beautiful planet."

I knew that everyone heard me but I didn't care, it was true. A long time ago, about two centuries actually these things... these _Humans_ had ruled Earth...

_**231 years ago, Year: 2552-2783 Neutral Archives**_

_During a long war between Humanity and a collection of species called the Covenant, a new sentient life developed on Earth, the wolves. After making this discovery Humanity attempted to control them, opening a new war they weren't ready for. With most of the colony worlds turned against it, and Earth's population of Humans severely depleted the humans that were left were outnumbered and outclassed. Wolves with natural weapons of claws and teeth, defeated the Human race._

_The leader of the wolves was a Pack leader named Gregory **Hurst**, my great-great-great Grandfather. The wolves used an experimental human compound and expanded upon it to grant their species an unnatural long life. After the Humans fled through Slipspace, the wolves developed their own FTL travel: Hyperspace. With the use of a Hyperspace drive any starship could travel great distances on their own at about the same speed as a slipspace engine._

_The wolf species cleaned up much of the pollution caused by the human race, and once again Earth was a place of beauty and nature. Unlike the Human world of smoke and metal. The humans were never seen again, until the year 2783 when they returned to take back Earth and her colonies, and annihilate those who had driven them from it._

_The humans of the time were altered and looked much different from the humans before their downfall. Evolution took it's toll however, current humans are much stronger physically than they were before but slower and less agile._

_**End of File please move forward to "The war" **_

Everyone looked like they wanted to know what I meant, but I shook my head. There were more important things to do. Like search for any survivors in the area. After two hours of searching, we found only three other wolves besides the ones who I had saved myself. It was Adolph, Elizabeth, and Miranda. Luckily they lived far enough out from the main camp they hadn't been found.

I could tell that Kate was a little confused, and jealous because I obviously knew this girl who looked so much like her. We didn't have enough room in the Prowler, so we called in one of the transports that were newly incorporated into our group. We managed the salvage a lot of fuel, food, and shelter from the destroyed camp. Enough to fully house our large group.

We had enough to supplies that we could even make some of our own basic vehicles. But as long as me and Kate were back together, it didn't matter to me.

**A.N. Ok guys I know the Halo stuff was a surprise, but it's not a crossover because that's the only crossing part. It makes really no difference, though maybe in the next BOOK there may be some significance *cough cough* Master Chief *cough cough* It will be very twisty next book. Oh yes, this is the end of book 2 look for book three in the crossover section under Halo in about a week! Archive files will be included from now on telling more backstory for those who haven't even played the first game. (I only played the first and most of the second, have no xbox so I can't play any of the rest, but I read four of the books including fall of Reach and most of the graphic novels along with owing the complete visual guide so yeah. Wow longest A.N. Yet! Hooray! Anyway, gonna work on A Human Humphrey for a bit then get back to this cheerio!**


End file.
